shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 059: Utau Hoshina! A New Beginning!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 8 English Title: Utau Hoshina! A New Beginning! Romanji Title: Hoshina Utau! Atarashii Shuppatsu! Kanji Title: ほしな歌唄! 新しい出発! Airdate: November 21, 2008 Directed by: Takahiro Majima Written by: Mamiko Ikeda Preceeded by: Episode 058: Panic in Class Plum! Followed by: Episode 060: When You Confess, It's Your Lucky Day! Characters In order of appearance: #Yoru #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Tsukasa Amakawa #Utau Hoshina #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Su #Miki #Eru #Iru #Kazuomi Hoshina #Gozen #Lulu De Morcerf #Nana #Tsukumo #Manta #Chichimura #Yukari Sanjo #Tadase Hotori #Rima Mashiro #Yaya Yuiki #Kusukusu #Kiseki #Pepe Summary Ikuto and Yoru are in the planetarium. Yoru asks Ikuto if he's planning on getting his violin back and says that Easter must have taken it. Ikuto says that he does not care what happens to the violin. Tsukasa comes and tells Ikuto that he is pleased that Ikuto came to the planetarium. He then asks Ikuto how long he plans on letting Easter control him and the two talk for a while till Tsukasa makes Ikuto charcter change to touch his cat ears. Ikuto tells Tsukasa that he was taking his love for cats too far and Tsukasa tells him that he's just a big cat and heart. Yoru says that he too wants to play. Meanwhile, Amu and her Guardian Characters are watching Utau sing on television when El shows up. She tells them that Utau needs more people to go to her concert so she can get popular again. Amu shows up, but Utau won't listen to her. Amu decides to try and bring Ikuto there. Utau begs Amu, and Amu finds Ikuto. She begs Ikuto, but he just won't go. Amu finally loses her patience and calls Ikuto a blockhead and says that he is lazy and stubborn. Ikuto asks her if that's the way she should ask someone for a favour and says that if were to ask sweetly then he might listen. Yoru asks what he meant by 'ask sweetly' and Miki suggests that maybe he wants Amu to kiss him and El says that things were getting serious between Amu and Ikuto and says that she should tell Utau and Ran, Miki and Su try to stop her. Ikuto tells Amu that she should'nt get caught up in a moment and Amu stomps away embarrassed and says that she would never ask him for his help again. Ikuto and Yoru then look at the Easter building. Amu is still upset but then she chara changes and says that she could get people excited without Ikuto and starts cheering for Utau. She waits for Ikuto for a while and then goes to tell Utau that he was'nt coming. Utau looks upset and then she asks Amu why she was so disappointed. Then Yukari interuppts them telling Amu what good girl she is to cheer Utau. Yukari then entrusts Amu to send out fliers. Meanwhile, Ikuto tries to get his violin back, but ends up getting caught and hurt. Amu has no luck sending out the fliers, until Tadase, Rima, and Yaya appear. Turns out, El had gone to look for them. Amu and El Character Transform into Amulet Angel and uses Angel Wink to attract some boys to the fliers. Tadase, Rima, and Yaya also Character Transform to help attract more people. Eventually, they get a lot of people to come. Utau sings "Heartful Song", and is still sad that Ikuto couldn't come until she sees Ikuto. She smiles and continues to sing. Amu spots Ikuto and tries to catch up with him, but he leaves before she could thank him. She is happy that he came.Yoru tells Ikuto that he should'nt have pushed himself but Utau looked happy. Ikuto, smiles that he was able to hear Utau. He and Yoru see stars at the end of the episode. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori *Amulet Angel ;Rima Mashiro *Clown Drop ;Tadase Hotori *Platinum Royale ;Yaya Yuiki *Dear Baby Used Techniques ;Amulet Angel *Angel Wink ;Clown Drop *Juggling Party Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Ikuto uncontrollably Character Changes when Tsukasa waves things in front of him, causing him to chase for it like a cat. *In this episode, the Guardians use their powers in a harmless way. : This episode marks the first time Amu uses Character Change by her own will instead of letting one of her Guardian Characters do it. : Angel Wink atually works in this episode Category: Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes